Nuevas ilusiones
by xotug
Summary: Una huida desesperada. Un sentimiento inflamado. Un nuevo futuro.


**Nuevas ilusiones.**

Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, izquierda, derecha. Neville Longbottom corría todo lo deprisa que le permitían sus piernas y su forma física. Aún podía oír la voz de Alecto Carrow amenazándole con torturarle hasta que le dijera todo lo que sabía sobre el E.D. Por fin, encontró el pasadizo secreto que buscaba. Retiró el tapiz, golpeó el quinto ladrillo por la derecha con la varita y se introdujo en el túnel ascendente. Tras subir un cuarto de giro, se sentó encima de los escalones para recuperar algo de resuello. Agudizó el oído, intentando discernir dónde podría estar Alecto.

Unos minutos después, Neville continuó su ascenso por el túnel, en dirección a la séptima planta. No le quedaba otra alternativa,; era el momento de desaparecer de la primera línea de batalla y comenzar la guerra de guerrillas. Se había dado cuenta que, con ataques directos, no iban a conseguir nada. Los Carrow y Snape tenían demasiado poder en Hogwarts como para derribarlos y, sin Harry, no tenían posibilidades.

Mientras sopesaba diferentes opciones, Neville llegó al final del pasadizo. Pegó el oído contra el muro para comprobar si alguien no deseado estaba al otro lado.

Si tuviera el mapa de Harry… -masculló entre dientes.

El chico esperó durante cinco minutos y golpeó con la varita el ladrillo que abría esta parte del túnel. Tras un momento parado, intentando reconocer donde estaba, Neville comenzó a andar hacia el único lugar de todo Hogwarts donde sabía que estaba seguro: La Sala de los Menesteres.

Neville cruzó rápidamente por delante del muro, mientras pensaba: "_Necesito un lugar donde esconderme de los Carrow._" En el momento en que terminó la tercera pasada, una puerta de color gris apareció en el muro. El chico la abrió y se encontró en una pequeña habitación con un gran escudo de Gryffindor al fondo, una cama idéntica a la de su dormitorio en la torre y un pequeño aseo a la derecha.

Está bien. –dijo Neville medianamente satisfecho. Quería pedirle a la sala algunas cosas pero estaba agotado y necesitaba descansar. Así que se tumbó en la cama y el sueño vino a buscarlo rápidamente.

El adolescente se levantó desconcertado al no poder identificar donde estaba. Tras unos segundos mirando de un lado a otro, se dio cuenta de cómo y por qué había llegado hasta allí. Repentinamente, le invadió un mezcla de sentimientos contradictorios: esperanza, porque desde allí podría seguir con la lucha sabiendo que tenía un sitio que era completamente seguro; y tristeza, por todos aquellos que sufrían bajo el yugo de los Carrow.

Ginny y Luna -que ya no estaban en el colegio- Seamus, Michael, Lavender, Padma, Parvati, Hannah… ¡Ah, su querida Hannah! Todavía no le había dicho lo que sentía por ella. La lucha contra los Carrow y todas sus consecuencias habían ocupado por completo su mente.

Pensar en el pelo dorado de la Hufflepuff inflamó el corazón de Neville. Ya tenía una misión que cumplir, su primera misión… salvar a Hannah de los Carrow. No la obligaría nunca a quedarse encerrado allí como él, pero le enseñaría un lugar seguro donde refugiarse.

Sala, necesito un pasadizo que me deje cerca de la sala común de Hufflepuff. –un sonido de piedra deslizándose se escuchó detrás de Neville. Un túnel, muy parecido al que había tomado para llegar a la sala, apareció tras de el.

Neville entró en el túnel que descendía rápidamente. Tras unos minutos de andar rápidamente, éste acababa en una puerta de madera envejecida. El Gryffindor asió el pomo y lo abrió con cuidado. Una miríada de gritos llegó a sus oídos. ¡Procedían de la entrada a la sala común! Corrió rápidamente en dirección a ellos, temiéndose lo peor.

No era lo peor, pero no andaba muy lejos. Tres Hufflepuff, entre ellos su amada Hannah, se defendían tras sendas estatuas ante el ataque de cuatro Slytherin. Las serpientes estaban comandadas, aunque fuera increíble, por Crabbe y Goyle, de cuyas varitas no salía nada más que la maldición _cruciatus_.

Devolvednos al crío. –gritó Crabbe furioso mientras iba reduciendo a pedazos la estatua en la que se cubría Hannah.

¡Dejadlos en paz! –exclamó Neville apareciendo por detrás de ellos, con la sangre hirviéndole de la rabia que sentía.- ¡_Desmaius_! ¡_Desmaius_! –exclamó apuntando consecutivamente a los ex-guardaespaldas de Malfoy. Ambos hechizos dieron en el blanco, haciendo que Crabbe y Goyle cayeran desmayados al suelo.

Los otros dos Slytherin, al verse sin líderes, superados en número y frente a un mago que desprendía ira por todos sus poros, huyeron despavoridos. Los tres tejones escondidos salieron con precaución, sin dejar de apuntar con la varita.

Hannah, soy yo. –dijo Neville saliendo de las sombras. La rubia, al ver a Neville, hizo un gesto de tranquilidad a los otros dos.

Neville, ¿de dónde has salido? –preguntó despistada. El chico, al ver las heridas sangrantes en el cuerpo de los niños, se acercó a ellos preocupado. Los dos se escondieron detrás de Hannah.

Tranquilos pequeños. Es un amigo. –dijo amablemente. A Neville se le enternecía el corazón al ver a Hannah, agachada hasta colocar su cara a la altura de los dos niños, consolándoles.

Tras unos instantes, Hannah volvió a levantarse y, con un niño en cada mano, se acercó a Neville.

Neville, tenemos que curarles. Pero no podemos llevarlos a la enfermería. –dijo preocupada.- Seguro que los que han huido, no tardarán en avisar a otros Slytherin o… a los Carrow.

Tranquila Hannah, tengo un sitio seguro donde podremos curarlos. –la tranquilizó el chico.- Pero tenemos que ser rápidos, ¿vale? –miró a los dos pequeños, que temblaban sujetos a la chica.- ¿Crees que podrán aguantar unos minutos más? –Hannah afirmó con la cabeza.

De acuerdo. –dijo Neville.- Sígueme rápidamente.

Neville guió a los tres Hufflepuff por el pasillo y entraron en el túnel, que aún seguía abierto. Subieron por el mismo con cuidado, para no empeorar las heridas de los niños. Diez minutos después, aparecieron en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Sala, necesito unas camas para los niños y para Hannah. –tres camas con los colores de Hufflepuff aparecieron al lado de la roja de Neville.

Hannah, sin hacer la más mínima apreciación, acompañó con cariño a los niños hacia sus camas y los tumbó con el mayor cuidado. Neville no podía evitar seguir con la mirada cada movimiento de la rubia. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y pudo ver en los ojos de la chica, un profundo sentimiento de agradecimiento.

¿Estás bien, Neville? –preguntó Hannah al ver el temblor. Neville afirmó sus pies contra el suelo, intentando disminuirlos.

Sá, debe ser la tensión de todo lo que nos está pasando. –dijo el chico sin poder mirarla a los ojos. No quería que se le notara lo que sentía por ella.

Por suerte para Neville, Hannah comenzó a examinar el lugar donde estaban. Tras un par de vueltas, regresó al lado de Neville, no sin antes volver a preocuparse por lo chicos que, sin éxito a causa del dolor, intentaban descansar.

¿Dónde estamos, Neville? –preguntó.

En la Sala de los Menesteres, Hannah. –respondió el chico.

¿La Sala de los Menesteres?

Sá, Hannah. Puede que sea el único sitio seguro de Hogwarts.

¿Por? –un grito de dolor se escuchó.

Luego te lo cuento todo. Ahora tenemos que cuidar de ellos. –ambos se acercaron a los chicos y examinaron las heridas.

No parecen graves. –concluyó Neville dubitativo.

Nunca lo son. –afirmó Hannah.- Solo quieren que les temamos, pero nunca pondrían en peligro a algún _sangre pura_. –esto último lo dijo con un desprecio comparable al de los sangre pura cuando insultaban a los hijos de muggles.- Pero tenemos que curarlos para que no se pongan peor.

Sala, necesitamos libros y material para curación. –pidió Neville. Entre medias de las dos camas, apareció una estantería llena de libros y diferentes redomas llenas de pociones, etiquetadas cuidadosamente.

¿Cómo has hecho eso? –preguntó Hannah sorprendida, mientras veía cómo Neville abría uno de los libros y comenzaba a estudiárselo con intensidad.

Es la Sala de los Menesteres. Concede lo que necesitas. –le explicó rápidamente.- Hannah, busca en la estantería algo llamado "detector de venenos". –la chica se acercó a la estantería y, después de un breve vistazo, encontró la botella que le había pedido el chico.

¿Qué hago? –preguntó la joven

Ponles una gota en la frente y fíjate de qué color se pone. –indicó Neville. Hannah colocó una gota en cada frente y esperó unos segundos.

Nev, -un escalofrío se elevó por la columna vertebral del chico al escucharlo- esto no ha cambiado de color.

Eso es bueno. –comentó Neville mientras señalaba un punto en el libro.- Según este libro, eso quiere decir que no hay veneno en las heridas.

¿Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó Hannah, aliviada por la noticia.

Hay que cerrar las heridas. –respondió Neville.- Busca…

Esencia de díctamo. –dijo Hannah sin dejarle continuar. Neville levantó la vista y vio a la chica sonriente, sosteniendo una botella llena de un líquido marrón. Se acercó a los niños y comenzó a echar gotas sobre las heridas. En unos segundos, las heridas se curaban, dejando una capa de piel nueva.

Neville sentía cómo el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho viendo cómo Hannah, sentada en una silla entre las dos camas y cogiendo de las manos a los dos niños, les cantaba una canción de cuna. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus ojos; era la misma canción que sus padres le cantaban a él de pequeño. Se sentó en su cama y se tapó el rostro con las manos para que la chica no viera sus lágrimas.

Unas suaves manos se entrelazaron entre las de Neville y las retiraron del rostro del chico. Éste abrió los ojos y la imagen que vio delante no se le olvidaría nunca, incluso cuando su corazón dejara de latir. Hannah, su amada Hannah, sentada al lado de él; con una sonrisa reluciente, como si el mero hecho de existir fuera motivo de la mayor felicidad; sus bellos ojos mirándole de forma inquisitiva…

¿Qué te ocurre, Neville? ¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó en un susurro.

Nada, ahora ya no importa. –respondió.

A mí sí me importa… -confesó la chica.- Tú me importas.

Tú también me importas. –dijo el chico.

Hannah se acercó a él y, mirándole a los ojos, se inclinó sobre el y le besó. Los ojos de Neville se abrieron hasta límites insospechados cuando sintió el sabor de los labios de Hannah. Así como ella había provocado el contacto, ella lo cortó.

Hannah… -dijo el chico con toda la sangre en el rostro de la vergüenza. Justo todo lo contrario que la chica, que parecía muy orgullosa de lo que acababa de hacer.

Te quiero, Neville. –le dijo la chica tras juntar sus frentes y entrelazar sus manos.- Quería que lo supieras antes del final.- Neville sintió cómo las fuerzas le abandonaban. Acababa de escuchar algo que sólo había podido imaginar en sus sueños. ¡Ella le quería! Se sorprendió tanto al escuchar su propia risa resonando en la Sala de los Menesteres, que ésta se cortó radicalmente. -¿De qué te ríes, Neville? –preguntó Hannah con un rictus de sufrimiento en el rostro.

Tranquila, Hannah. –respondió rápidamente el chico, al fijarse en la cara de la Hufflepuff.- Me río porque esta situación suele ocurrir a la inversa.

Nosotros no somos norm… -Neville le puso un dedo en los labios.

Me da igual todo eso. –la interrumpió.- Yo también te quiero, Hannah. –el beso que selló sus labios, fue la confirmación muda de que los sentimientos de ambos eran profundos y sinceros. Sobrevivirían a cualquier cosa.

Como Neville había supuesto, Hannah no quería estar encerrada en la Sala de los Menesteres. Tras comprobar que los niños estaban curados y pedirle a la sala que volviera a abrir el túnel que dejaba cerca de la sala común de los tejones, Hannah se despidió del Gryffindor.

Neville hizo que una mesa y una silla aparecieran y, con fuerzas renovadas y el amor de Hannah ardiendo en su corazón, algo que nadie podría borrar, comenzó a planear acciones para continuar con la guerra contra los Carrow. El E.D no moriría.


End file.
